Talk:Zvahl Fortalice
Just curious, does the "Poses rapid enmity decay" note on the main page refer to it "de-claiming"? As it's mentioned it performs no actions. -- Orubicon 13:20, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps it means that if you attack it then leave it the beastmen near it won't link to you? --Taruzard 16:04, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I posted original information on this thing. When i say rapid hate decay i mean I nuke for 1K + with weapon out not swing and it goes unclaimed 3s later.... Nothing links to it. It doesn't do anything at all. Don't know why its here. I think it may have effect on region's campaign fortifications but proved that wrong. I've killed over 20 of these and seen no effect. It is possible that Sigil is needed and I will try that later. --demonwhisper 07:31, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Maybe a new campaign op. maybe? - Valo (Midgard) As I added on the main article, it's for the new Campaign Op 'Bailey Borer'. You hafta destroy just one for the Op. Also, I can certainly confirm that they take enhanced damage from magic... As BLM71/RDM35, I did 2686 Blizzaga III and 1482 Thunder III. --Kyrie 12:12, April 4, 2010 (UTC) What comes to "enmity decay", anything that is not engaged on anything will go "unclaimed" in few seconds. Since these posts don't do anything, they don't target/engage anything and thus go "unclaimed" if a player character is not engaged. Just like any other monster does, when it loses interested on a player char it is attacking/running after/looking at weirdly so nothing peculiar about it. I know that as a mage, if you "nuke" a target you will still have it claimed even though you've not actually engaged it, as long as you don't do anything to another target. It may be due to being a campaign related thing and everyone need to be able to attack it, that it does behave like this. Just my thoughts anyways. ^^ --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 18:15, April 24, 2010 (UTC) There are several hidden fortalice in Zvahl Baileys on the third map, particularly inside the central block of rooms which can be accessed from the four beastmen pits. (G-8)/(G-9) and (H-8)/(H-9) in the connecting rooms, on the platforms, and on the paths below the platforms before the drop to the bottom floor. I'm wondering at this point if the fortalice really have a respawn time or if they merely spawn in a different spot once they're destoryed. Either that or there are definately more than four fortalice in Baileys. --Teiei 01:23, April 26, 2010 (UTC) -Confirmed that there are more than 4 Fortalices in CZ:B Shaowstrike 23:17, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I added their level as 75. Several people had confirmed they were able to skillup on these up to cap at 75, but since all our skills uncapped at 76, I tried skilling on these, and went through several, both in Baileys and in Keep, hitting them for very long periods of time, and got no skillups. --Kyrie 05:38, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Do these regen HP or stay low til killed and respawn? --FFXI-Mohit 02:25, November 24, 2010 (UTC) They don't seem to regen. I let one sit unclaimed for 5 minutes and it didn't regain any hp. I was using it for skillups and accidentally did too much damage because I was wearing the wrong gear. On another note these cannot be used for weaponskill trials as anything that cons 'Impossible to guage' doesn't work for any trial unless it's an NM that the trial specifically calls for (I've noticed in other places people wondering why, for instance, an NM wyvern doesn't count for trials that call for wyvern kills). Monkeynutz 09:07, January 11, 2011 (UTC) After hitting level 267 staff on my L90 bard, I did over 340 hits without any further skill up. This is the cap staff for level 82 on bard. I therefore edited the front page to clarify that you can skill to a cap of character level 82 for a particular skill as the previous text was misleading. Lokithor 00:19, June 26, 2011 (UTC)